Beauty and the Beast, A Retelling
by i.l.risk
Summary: Our sweet little Beauty meets the intimidating Beast. As of March 2013, I'm fixing mistakes, adding length, and making it an overall better story.
1. Beautiful Beginnings

Chapter One

There he sat. Right by the window, rain running down the glass. He had nothing else to look at, and there was no way he'd look at himself now that she was gone. For she had left him affected in a way unimaginable. He was a selfish male, and she, a hideous woman. He was home in the large house his parent's had left after death. A wealthy boy, the woman had gone to him for charity, only to be sneered at and rejected. She cursed him, in the rain on the steps of his home, for she was an enchantress, cursing him on his inability to sympathize, care, and love. What he was left with, was a beastly appearance and a date. A date for someone to fall in love with him, and for him to fall in love with. His 18th birthday, in one month.

* * *

><p>Roxas sat in a desk in his English class. He was dozing off while listening to his teacher read a passage from <em>Beauty and the Beast. <em>His friend, Sora, was listening intently about the girl living with a monster. Riku sat next to the two, doodled little hearts in his notebook. He scribbled something down, gently ripped the paper, and pushed it onto Roxas's desk. He sat up and read the words: _Sora looks like he's really into this book._ Roxas wrote something back and passed the paper back_: Ask him about it... and LOVE._ Riku's face held a shocked expression that turned red fast. He furiously wrote some words and this time threw the paper at Roxas' head. He glared at the boy with silver hair as he unfolded the note: _Dude, don't push it. You're the only one who knows I like him. _As Roxas folded the paper, his teacher, Mr. Even stood by his desk, holding out his hand. Riku's jaw dropped and he almost screamed as Roxas dropped the note in the man's hand.

"You two, stand at the front." He said, pulling his blond hair away from his face. "Read it, or I do." Riku's face went pale and Roxas stood there with an unshakable poker face.

"Sora looks like he's really into this book," Riku squeaked, the paper held in front of the two.

"Ask him about it... and... love," Roxas grunted, trying to keep the words quiet.

"What was that last word?" Even asked as he kicked his feet up on his desk.

"Love. It was love," Roxas choked out. Sora's face went red at the word.

"Do I have to read the next part?" Riku asked. "If you don't want detention for passing notes."

"Dude, don't push it. You're the only one who knows..." His voice cut off and he was shaking. I could see behind his eyes, he was embarrassed beyond belief. Riku dropped the paper and ran from the room, only to be followed by Roxas. Sora stood and moved to the front, dropping to get the note from the tiled floor. A quick scan, and he left as well to find his friends.

Riku sank to the floor and pulled his legs to his chest and started to cry. Roxas sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his best friend, who eventually rested on his shoulder. Roxas took his sleeve and wiped Riku's face, who just kept sobbing.

"Roxas, I've never felt so stupid," he sobbed. "Why'd I even start that stupid note?" Riku was one to beat himself up when something went wrong. And when his pride was hurt, he was one to break down.

"Riku, there's nothing wrong. You're not stupid, you have feelings for him." Roxas rubbed his back and continued to help the broken boy. Then he saw the green shoes with the crew socks pulled up the legs he would know anywhere. Looking up, he saw his brother, Sora. He was calm, with Roxas's poker face.

"Roxas, may I have a minute with Riku?" He whispered. Roxas stood and Sora took his place, holding Riku's head. Riku looked up at him, blinking back tears and smiled at the one he loved.

Roxas left the hall and started for his locker when he noticed the tall figure in the dark cloak-type dressing. The hood was up so his face was hardly visible. He was being escorted around by a man of his height with white hair that almost reached the middle of his back. As they headed to the next room, Roxas caught a glimpse of the man's golden eyes and a glimpse of the red under the boy's hood. They both were carrying books from each of the senior classes. Roxas turned to look in his locker, but he could feel watched by the tall one. As he closed the door, he was surprised by his brother and his best friend. He looked down and noticed the two were clasping each other's hand.

"Riku asked me out for tomorrow night," Sora giggled. Roxas shot the white-haired boy an 'I so told you so' look. He broke their hands apart and they draped their arms over him in the middle. The school day had only half an hour left, so, why not leave?

The trio walked through the doors as the tall boy and his friend were getting to their car, and it was a fine sports car... They began to walk down the sidewalk as Roxas looked back at the boy, trying to learn who he was. But he disappeared into the metal monster of a vehicle. He was pulled along the walkway by the other two, so he couldn't look any longer.

"So, what'd you guys talk about?" Roxas asked the two lovers.

"Well, this one told me how much he liked me back, but then I made him stop talking," Riku said with a smile and Sora went red.

"A little fast with my brother, eh?" Roxas asked, then the two kissed right in front of him. He ducked under them, laughing, and ran further down the sidewalk. They caught up swinging their hands and wrapped their arms around the short blond.

"What do you think mom's making for dinner?" Roxas asked.

"Hopefully something Italian," the two said together, making them all look quizzically at each other. After a moment of silence, they burst out laughing. Riku grabbed Sora's hand and the two dashed up the road towards their home, leaving Roxas where he stood.

The short blond hummed to himself on his walk home. His neighborhood was mostly higher-class. Mr. Lexaeus was their neighbor on the right with Larxene on the left. Lexaeus was a business-man Roxas worked for in town at the bakery. Larxene was in her early twenties, renting her house from the man who owned all homes on their street, Mr. Saix who even lived in house number six. Roxas had met everyone in eleven homes, and they all got along fairly well. The house at the beginning of the street wasn't occupied from what Roxas had learned. But there was a secluded home, a manor, on the hill, number eight. No one ever went up there for fear of it being haunted. Roxas stood at the gate, looking longingly up at the manor.

Roxas opened the door to the home in which he lived, Sora and Riku on the couch watching TV. Riku's mother, Aerith, working on dinner in the kitchen. Roxas and Sora's parents were coming home one evening, but the night made a turn for the worst. On the night of their anniversary, their parents were murdered right on the street. The boys were 7 years old, and Riku's family gladly took them into their own. Knowing that leaving the neighborhood would affect the two, Aerith, Leon, and Riku moved into the Strife household. Leon worked two jobs to support his family of five, so he wasn't home much. That's where Roxas always felt guilty. These people have sacrificed for he and his brother for nearly six years, and he had no way to repay them.

"Aren't you boys home a little early?" Aerith asked, not taking her eyes from the stove.

"Maybe..." Riku said. She turned and stared him down. "Okay, the last class was like, five minutes from being over." He explained. Her glare never lightened.

"How about thirty, Riku?" Sora asked.

"And I made Roxas's favorite dessert." She held up a plain cheesecake. His mouth opened to say something, but he was mesmerized by the delicious treat. "You boys get none tonight." That's when Roxas's jaw dropped to the table. "Thanks, guys." He glared at the two of them, but lightened into a smile. "Saturday cheesecake breakfast!" He bellowed to get 'whoops' from Riku and Sora and even a laugh from Aerith. He jumped the back of the couch and landed between them with a 'plop' of the cushions.

Dinner was over and the night had fallen. Aerith went to bed, leaving the boys to themselves. That's when Riku got his idea.

"Guys, I say we go investigate Eight." He said with a devilish smile. He jumped off the couch and slid his shoes on, grabbing a flashlight from the cupboard. Sora got up too, following Riku wherever he went, turning back to say, "Come on, Roxas." The blond stood and got his shoes on, grabbing a flashlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm going through and fixing this story. Not only fixing, I'm adding more and I hope it doesn't seem too rushed to some. I even got that thought. So, keep looking out for new stuff!<strong>


	2. Beastly Breaks

The three were standing at the door of house eight at midnight. The trek to the mansion had seemed longer to Roxas, due to the fact he was on a breaking and entering expedition. Rain had started falling by the time they got to the top, and Sora was shaking with adrenaline.

"Are you ready guys?" He spit out. Riku inched forward to the door. He held his fingers up, counting down from three to one.

_Three... two... one..._ He mouthed, finishing by twisting the knob and pushing the door open. He disappeared into the darkness, followed by Sora and Roxas.

The entrance was empty where they were, but Roxas kept scanning the area. They were in a foyer. A foyer with rooms branching from it and looked like there was no end. There was one source of light, a fire dancing at the very end of the foyer. There was a large chair positioned before it, the shadow stretching to the halfway point on the floor. The could see oil paintings in the glow of the flame.

"Guys... there's someone here!" Roxas whispered with fear in his voice. Riku and Sora paled and the three turned to the door. The white-haired man was there. His golden eyes narrowed at the boys and he blocked the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" He bellowed reaching for one of them. Riku ran past him in mid-step. Not grabbing Riku, he went straight for Sora who wasn't as quick. He began to drag the boy away as Roxas and Riku were pulling him back.

"This boy will be prisoner to the master of this manor." He said without looking back. Roxas stopped where he was and took a deep breath.

"You can't be serious!" Riku yelled.

"You did this to yourself," the white-haired man said to Sora.

"Just go, you two." Sora didn't cry, but he looked like he was going to.

"I'll take the place of my brother."

Sora, who had started crying, had tears running faster now that his brother would sacrifice his freedom. Riku grabbed Roxas's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.

"Roxas... we'll come for you." His voice broke and Sora was thrown into him. The white-haired man grabbed Roxas, but was surprised when Roxas walked into his fate. The door closed as if by magic, shutting Roxas away from the world.

"Xemnas, are you still here?" A voice asked, smooth and cool. Xemnas shifted his gaze to the chair.

"Yes, sir. With a prisoner, someone who broke in with two others." By the time he finished his sentence, they were beside the chair. Xemnas pushed Roxas out in front of the master, to know who his captor was.

"I've seen you before..." Roxas said.

"Impossible." The man turned his head from Roxas, remembering the boy from the school.

"Come into the light, please." Roxas asked of him. Reluctantly, he stood and moved into the light, across from Roxas. The boy gasped at what he saw, a beast. Clawed hands rested on the knees of torn pants. His eyes trailed up to wild red hair, sharpened teeth, and the most beautiful green eyes Roxas had ever seen. They were like emeralds. Roxas was transfixed. Until he was grabbed by his wrist and dragged to the staircase. Xemnas was dragging him up the stairs and threw him into an empty room. "You may never leave this mansion as you are prisoner to Master." Roxas dropped to the bedside and began to cry...

The morning light shone through the window of the room of which Roxas was sleeping in. He hadn't even climbed into the bed. Even if he wasn't home, Roxas slept like a rock. He slept this way, even if he was now prisoner of a ruthless beast. What were Sora and Riku thinking? What about Aerith? Leon? Would they come back for him? He rolled and he started to cry again, staining the sheets. His life was over and all he could do is lay there and cry. There was a knock at the door and a lower voice came through the wood.

"Excuse me, may I come in?"

Roxas sat up, wiping his eyes with the comforter. "Y-yes?" The door opened and a man with lavender hair stepped in. He was dressed in an purple argyle sweater with tan dress pants. His hair was styled to where his bangs and the bulk of his hair was centered over his right eye. His left eye was a deep blue, just like Roxas. "Who are you?" Roxas asked, sniffling. The man bowed with a flourish.

"I am Zexion. I instruct our employer, and now, I also instruct you."He said rather flatly.

"You don't seem too happy about that..." Roxas said, tears still in his eyes.

"You don't seem rather happy about this whole thing," Zexion said. He pulled a light purple handkerchief from his sleeve and held it out to the sobbing boy. He slowly took it and dabbed at his eyes. Zexion then held his hand out and helped the younger boy to his feet.

"It's not everyday that you're ripped from your family with no hope of seeing them again." Roxas rolled over and started to cry again. Zexion sat down by him and rubbed his back. "I gave up my life for my best friend. I promised to help him while he couldn't leave this house." His eyes snapped up to the door when he heard a knock.

"Zexy?" A voice cried. "In here." By the time Zexion had said this, Roxas had sat up and was sobbing into his chest. The door opened another man stepped in. His hair was blonde and looked like a mullet. His bangs hung over his green eyes individually. He was slightly taller than Zexion, and definitely taller than Roxas. He wore an argyle like Zexion, but his was blue. Once he saw the boy buried in Zexion's chest, he rushed over to hugged the short blonde.

"Are you okay?" He rubbed his back, more than Zexion did, and stroked his hair.

"No..." He cried out into the man's chest. What was he doing? Roxas didn't even know this man's name and he was clinging to him. He didn't know Zexion, but he was stuck to him just moments ago. "You know, we have something waiting for you downstairs." The unnamed man said.

"I don't even know your name," Roxas said. The man stood and rested his hand on his chest.

"I am Demyx. And I guess you know my love, Zexy." He grabbed Zexion's hand and made googly eyes at him. Zexion squeezed Demyx's palm and Demyx rested his head on Zexion's shoulder.

"You two look cute." Roxas wiped his eyes one last time and handed Zexion a very moist handkerchief. He reached his hands up and both men pulled him out of the bed, and slid him in between them, wrapping their arms around his. "How did you get here?"

Zexion answered the question. "Our employer is our best friend. He trusts us with his secret. So, we came here to live with him. I teach him the things he missed in the last year of school."

"I'm just the one who hangs around telling him what to do!" Demyx added.

"He pays you?" Roxas asked them.

"Not exactly. He's given us each a bank card to his account. We're given budgets for supplies. And at the end of each month, he gives us bonuses." Zexion pulled at his sweater. "Now, come on. We'll show you the house. As you can probably guess, this is your room. If you don't like it, it can be changed."

The two older males stood and flattened out their outfits. They helped the boy up and he held on to them as they walked him out of the bedroom.


	3. Beautiful Bouts

** Newest Note! I'm fixing everything! I hope things look better! I'm fixing the 1st and 3rd person perspective. I've got my work cut out for me. o_o'  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Roxas had never been in a house so large. Nothing had ever caught his attention like this place. The stair rug was red, the walls were crimson. The banister, the floors, and every element of the house being wood was blood wood, deep red. There was a fire burning this early in the morning. Once the males had reached the foot of the stairs, Zexion and Demyx pulled open two large doors like the front door. Behind them was a dining room stretching almost as long as the foyer. Demyx pulled a chair out for Roxas and another blonde man with a goatee entered the room with a silver tray loaded with food.<p>

"I am the manor's chef, Luxord." He sat the tray on the table and sat, staring at Roxas. "I've been instructed to feed you, young master." Demyx and Zexion began plating food and Roxas picked at it. On his plate were sausages, bacon, eggs, and french toast.

"Roxas, you must eat to keep your strength," Demyx said... through a mouthful of food. Zexion slapped his hand, and then lifted it to his mouth to kiss the injury. Roxas eyed them with an envious look, why couldn't he have someone like that?

"So, what will I be doing if I'm not allowed to leave?" Roxas stabbed a piece of sausage and put it in his mouth.

Zexion dabbed the corners of his mouth with a cloth napkin. "I am going to teach you along with the employer. With another student, another teenager, he'll learn the lessons he's been deprived of. Maybe he'll also learn to have fun."

"Okay. One question. Aren't there legal problems with me being here? Isn't it like kidnapping?" Roxas asked through bites.

"Xemnas has already addressed that. You and your comrades broke in, you destroyed something of very high value being the delinquent you are, and we've already employed you to pay off your debt. Your family knows. They also know that in this punishment, you have limited communications. This has 30 minutes per week, use it well." He handed Roxas a basic cell phone. It looked like Demyx hadn't heard the news. Working. Prisoner. Slave.

"What about my friend and brother? They know what happened!" Roxas stood and the table shook, spilling the orange juice onto my plate and the tablecloth. Demyx tugged on his arm, pulling him back down.

"Please..." He thought for a moment, "Roxas. You cannot make a scene. He's got a temper." Demyx pulled his sleeve up revealing scars and bruises. Zexion pulled his sleeve back down and kissed his wrist, eliciting a giggle from Demyx. "My little warrior. Demyx here has been the only person to put him back in his place, but he's left with the scars." Roxas settled back into his chair. They made it seem like their employer was a child.

"How old is... he?" Roxas asked, biting on a sausage that was now spiced with orange juice.

"He's seventeen. Almost eighteen." Demyx looked around. _Wow_, Roxas thought. _Only a year older. He has everything. Even me_...

They finished their breakfasts and the two took Roxas by the arms again. They turned his head back and forth to see the decorations lining the hallways. Walking past the kitchen, Luxord looked up from his dishes and smiled. He ran out to join them on the tour.

"Showing the shrimp the house?" Luxord asked the men as he tousled the boy's hair. _Did they really warm up to me this fast? He thought._

"I'm not a shrimp." Roxas crossed his arms and pushed his tongue into his cheek. He wasn't _that_ short. But this was coming from a man who he had to look up to and it looked like you could fit another of his small body on his own to level out.

"Roxas, you are kind of shrimpy," Zexion said with a small giggle. He then rubbed his shoulder in that playful fashion. Demyx kissed his head.

He pulled away. "What's up with you guys? You're mostly hugging me, you just kissed my head, and you're joking with me like we've know each other for years."

"Well, I am very forward. All I have to say." Demyx smiled at him.

"Roxas, we've only had each other, Xemnas, and the employer for the better half of four years. No one in, no one out. Just us," Luxord explained. "We're just excited. Please don't be upset with us."

Didn't he feel great? Tearing the happiness from their unhappy souls. He frowned and his lip shook a little. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't know," He said.

It was then that Demyx pulled Roxas in for a hug. He held the back of my head. He smelled of citrus, like he got his cologne from a woman's specialty store. "It's fine, Roxas," Demyx said and Zexion jumped in on it. Luxord set his hand on my shoulder. My first day and I'm being squeezed by three strange men.

Going through the house, they only saw Xemnas once. He stood in the library and when we passes, he shot me a glare. The library itself was immense, Roxas could get lost in it. He wanted to get lost in it. There was a table set aside, by a large paned window. A grand chair, the kind you see in a king's castle sat by the corner. Two smaller chairs were adjacent, but they were there.

"Zexion, is this where you're going to teach?" Roxas walked over to one of the small chairs and ran his finger over the top of the back. Zexion sat in the other small one. "Yes, you will be taught right here. The master likes how it sits in the sun." Wow, he sounded like he had a heart. He pondered, and the guys could see it on my face. They grabbed his hands and pulled him through the library with smiles on their faces.

"Roxas, would you like to go shopping?" Demyx stared at him with his sparkly eyes. The males were sitting on my new bed and Zexion was sitting on the bench under the window.

"Shopping? Am I even allowed?" Roxas asked him, dumbfounded.

"He wants you to be comfortable. He actually had Xemnas set up a private account for you. You can't go crazy though. The necessities. He wants you to get bedding, clothes, and school supplies. He also said you could get one special item," Zexion explained to Demyx, who looked broken, and Roxas.

"Aww, that's no fun," Demyx pouted. He jumped up and pulled the small boy with him. He rummaged through the wardrobe and found a pair of shoes that looked to be his size. He grabbed a windbreaker style jacket and thrust it forward. He scrambled over to the mirror and played with his bangs. He quit when he couldn't get them right and began to pout.

Zexion strode over to his lover and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I like your hair this way." Demyx blushed at the gesture. Demyx pushed his lips onto Zexion's, leaving the scholar with a blank, but loving expression. Roxas then sat back down and brought his knees to his chest. Demyx looked down and wrapped his arms around the short boy.

"What's wrong, Roxy?"

"I'm just so jealous sometimes. Yesterday, I set my brother up with our best friend. I want what you two have. Someone sweet. Someone tall and wild." He said, making Demyx squeeze him harder. Zexion shot him a knowing look, only to see Demyx with his eyes closed. He pulled them both up by the arms and smiled as he walked out, dragging them. Roxas went ahead and jumped down the the stairs of the manor like a child. Demyx followed suit and Zexion took his time. From behind the pillar at the top of the stairs came the master and Xemnas.

"Are you sure of keeping him?" Xemnas spoke, a cool, powerful tone.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I write hard to please you guys. I already love you! :D<br>**


	4. Beastly Bewildering

**So, here's some more! I'm changing the chapter titles if you haven't noticed. Alternating with Beautiful and Beastly and some other words that begin with B having to do with chapter plots. **

* * *

><p>Demyx's car was sitting in the driveway. It was a shiny, smart car. He went to the driver's side, Zexion to the passenger seat, and Roxas went to the backseat. A smart car with a backseat, must be paid well.<p>

"Demyx. Radio. Now," Zexion commanded and crossed his arms, surprising Roxas. Demyx hit the button and put the car into gear. Through the radio came mindless pop music and all three of them began bouncing in their seats. Roxas turned and looked out of the rear window. There they were... Riku and Sora were standing on the sidewalk, holding hands and walking with their bags attached to their arms. They saw a car pull from the driveway of the eighth house and stopped in their tracks. They saw the boy in the backseat with his hand pressed to the glass. Sora began to run, dragging Riku behind him. Roxas saw his spirit shatter as they sped away. He turned around and slumped in the seat. Zexion looked up in the mirror to see a single tear slide down the boy's cheek. He stretched his arm back and pat his hand only to have it squeezed by thin fingers.

"Roxas. You need to wake up. I didn't think you were that tired. Wow." Demyx was shaking his shoulder and he looked around to see they were in a parking lot of a huge store. Zexion was resting on the hood of the car. Roxas unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. He stepped out and his arms were immediately occupied when Demyx and Zexion wrapped theirs around them.

"You know I've never gone shopping in a group before, right?" Zexion asked them.

"Aww, hon', we went shopping here a couple weeks ago so we could move into your stuff into my house. Don't you just love him, Roxas?" Demyx giggled and bubbled. The door slid open and the air conditioning cascaded over them.

"Right at home, aren't ya boys?" A teenage boy was sitting with his friends on a row of carts.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Roxas spoke out and pulled away from his companions.

"The gay parade, dumbass," The teen replied. Roxas stared at him and his head twisted.

"I went to school with you. You're Hayner. I'm guessing that you're one to talk, jackass." Roxas raised his voice. Demyx shrank back and Zexion grabbed his arm. Roxas brushed it away and stepped forward.

"If this is the goddamn gay parade, what are you doing here, dick?" Roxas jabbed his finger into Hayner's chest.

"Cutting class, short ass."

Roxas answered him with a swift punch to the face, sending Hayner flying. "I'm gay and proud, bitch. Shut your mouth and stay out of my sight. You'll get it again." Roxas was pulled out of the store by Demyx, Zexion, and one other security guard.

"Roxas... that was so goddamn amazing." Demyx jumped around the little boy. "Yeah, we got kicked out, but that was so awesome!"

"Yeah... sorry about that," Roxas apologized.

"I liked that store..." Zexion pouted. Roxas gave him a bear cub hug.

"I are very sowwy, Zexion. Will you ever ever forgive me?" Roxas gave the man watery eyes and a quivering lip.

Roxas grabbed the hands of both of the two and looked over his shoulder. Hayner stood by the door and flipped the blond off. "Eat your heart out, bitch!" Roxas called back.

The guys pulled into the drive of the mansion and jumped out of the car, singing. Roxas looked up at the house and something in the window caught his attention.

"Is that the ever mysterious employer?" Roxas asked and the men looked up. In the glass was a shadowy figure. It disappeared quicker than the flick of a light switch. "Yeah, it was. You should ask him to have lunch with us," Zexion suggested.

Demyx opened the door and he ushered the other males into the foyer. "Guys, I'm gonna go clean up. It's a shame we didn't actually do any shopping." Demyx skipped off humming a sweet tune. Zexion turned and looked down at Roxas.

"It's time for your first lesson." The purple one said with a smile. Roxas looped his arm around the tall man's and they started for the library. "Do you... like it here, Roxas?"

"I do. I miss my friends and family, but yes, I like it here. I think the term prisoner is just thrown around."

"You aren't actually working. You're a guest. But, you are being punished." Zexion heard Roxas swallow hard. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Roxas sat in one of the small chairs by the table in the library. He looked around as Zexion was pulling books from different shelves in the room. The time was noon and the sun shone bright through the window. He pulled the phone from his pocket. A basic pay-as-you-go phone. He remembered that Zexion said there were thirty minutes per week. Who would he call? Sora. He wants to know how his brother was doing. He put the phone away as the large door to the library was shoved open.

"Zexion! I'm here. Hurry up and get started."

Roxas looked and there he was. When he saw the boy, he calmed. His beastly, beautiful, emerald eyes pierced Roxas's soul. His hair was splayed like a paintbrush.

"I never properly introduced myself. I'm sorry," he said. He bent down, making his pants tighten. He reached for Roxas's hand. The boy looked down and saw the claws and overgrown red hair on his large fingers.

"I am the master of this mansion. I am Axel." He kissed the boy's hand. Roxas noted the soft texture of his lips. He blushed as the lips lifted from his pale fingers.

"I, sir, am Roxas. It's a pleasure to meet you, Axel," Roxas giggled.

"Are you making fun of me?" Axel's eyes narrowed. He stood and snarled. "I'm doing everything I can to make you happy here. You repay me with laughter?"

"No, no, no, no. I' m sorry." Roxas slid off the chair and straightened on his knees. Zexion dropped his books and rushed over to the pair.

"Axel. Sir! Please don't!" Zexion pleaded for the sake of the smaller boy. Axel turned to him and responded with a wicked swipe to the face with his razor claws. He sank to the floor, clutching his now bleeding face. Roxas brought his hands to his, trying to hide the man from the monster. Axel looked down and saw the blood on the floor of the library. His eyes widened and he dropped his hand. Roxas stared at him in horror as he back away and ran from the scene.

"Roxas, thank you." Zexion squeaked. He helped the man up and brought his arm down on his shoulder. Roxas aided Zexion in getting to the hallway. Luckily, Demyx was dusting the shelves outside the door.

"Roxas? Zexion?" His eyes began to water as he saw his boyfriend's face. He pulled a clean cloth from his pocket and he ran to the pair. Demyx gently dabbed the bleeding area on his face and could see the lacerations. Luckily, Axel missed his eyes. Demyx pushed his face into Zexion's chest.

"I'm sorry, babe." Demyx sobbed. Roxas backed up and ran to the end of the hallway. He was going to find the bastard and put him in his place.


	5. Beautiful Backspacing

**So, this chapter is called 'Backspacing' because I really didn't to use words in my reserve. :/ But, you get it right? It's like they went back?**

* * *

><p>Roxas turned and sprinted down the hallway. Listening to every sound, he was listening for him. The one who just sliced his teacher, his new friend. He slid here and there, but he stayed on his feet. Turning corners and climbing stairs, he found what he was looking for. Axel was slumped against the wall, staring at his claws. Roxas saw the traces of blood on the shiny surfaces.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Roxas bellowed at him. Axel's eyes shifted up to him. His green eyes sparkled and Roxas saw the broken person inside.

Roxas stepped forward and began to kneel down. Axel began a low, throaty growl. He reared back and struck the boy. Roxas looked down and saw his shirt was torn, blood welling up in the gashes in his abdomen. He touched the blood with his fingers.

"You're a monster," Roxas whispered. Axel stood. His eyes darkened and he bared his teeth.

"Leave me!" He roared at the top of his lungs, bending down into Roxas's face.

The boy jumped up and ran down the hall from him. The walls were a blur and he felt weak. He found the stairs and tried as hard as he could not to fall.

"Where are you going?" Luxord stepped out from the kitchen at the bottom, by the last step.

"I can't stay here. I'm sorry," Roxas called out to him as he threw open the door.

Outside, the sun was gone. Rain poured down and the sky was grey. On the sidewalk, Hayner stood with his cronies.

"We found that stupid little car you rode in," he said, stepping forward to Roxas. He looked down and saw the marks that came from a beast.

"Please go away. Just go," Roxas pleaded, his voice breaking.

"Not so damn tough anymore, are you?" He smiled at Roxas. His two friends began to circle Roxas, signaling to run.

Roxas took off. The cement was slippery with rain. His vision was blurred. He shivered from the cold water pouring down on him. He turned back to see Hayner and the other two following close behind. They got closer and gained speed. Then... he fell. Roxas tripped on his own feet and landed on his knees, the dark stains on his pants showed that they were bloodied. He turned over and propped himself on his elbow. He saw the blood and rain mixed in his clothes. Hayner took the few steps to stand directly over him.

"Little boy, little boy, what do I do? I'm gonna put some manners in you." Kneeling, he pulled his fist back. The only things Roxas could see were the people going to attack him.

"Just you-" Hayner was cut off when he saw both guys on his sides disappear into the piercing rain and opaque mist.

Roxas watched as a dark, hooded figure stepped up behind the kneeling boy. It was the last thing he saw while conscious, before going out.

"Get away from him," the voice said, it was gravelly. Hayner back away, scraping his pale knees.

Arms stretched out and picked up the now unconscious boy bridal style. Walking away, Axel pulled his face closer to his chest trying to shield him from the rain. "I'm sorry, Roxas."

Roxas woke up in a large puffy bed. He was dressed in aqua silk pajamas with a monogrammed 'R'. He looked around to see the room he stayed in the night before was redecorated to something he'd like. He pulled the comforter off his body and lifted his shirt. Around his waist and stomach was a white bandage. He sat up and sneezed.

"There's a box of tissues on the table." Axel stepped into the room as Roxas reached for a thin paper. Roxas pulled covers back up and Axel sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Are you okay, Roxas?"

"I would be if you didn't yell at or hurt me."

"You should've left me alone."

"You shouldn't have attacked Zexion."

"You shouldn't have laughed at me." His face was inches from Roxas's.

"You should learn to control your temper!" Roxas yelled in his face and sat back against the numerous pillows.

Silence.

"Thank you... for saving me," Roxas whispered through another tissue.

"You're welcome," Axel grumbled, pat Roxas's head and strode out of the room, only to be replaced by Demyx and Zexion. They sat on either side of the boy in his bed.

Roxas rested his head on Demyx's shoulder, who stroked his hair. He looked up at Zexion whose face was bandaged.

"I'm sorry, Zexion. It's my fault that happened to you," Roxas whimpered. Zexion reached over and squeezed his hand.

"It's all part of the job, short stuff," he chuckled a little.

Roxas sneezed again and Demyx handed him a clean tissue. "Damn rain made me sick."

Demyx kissed the top of his head, followed by Zexion. "You need to get some rest then." They closed the curtains, turned off the lamp, and left the room holding hands.

Roxas lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did Axel save him? He looked like he couldn't care less about the blond. As he thought, darkness began to creep in to his sight and he gave in to sleep.

Morning came faster than he could have thought. Roxas sat up in bed , he stretched and yawned, and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He cringed and looked down to his abdomen and felt the bandage through the shirt there. He stood and stretched his legs and all his little toes. He walked over to the wall where robes hung from hooks. He grabbed the one to match the pajamas he had on. Roxas looked over and saw a folded card with his name on the front. He opened it and read:

_Roxas, if you're finding this, you're awake and not dead. It would do me a great pleasure if you joined me for breakfast._

_Axel_

He looked the scratchy letters over and over, they put a small smile on his face. Roxas tied the robe and slid on some slippers and started for the dining room.

Roxas jumped down the last stair and was met by a man who took his arm. His hair was shoulder length and pink, and he was just about as tall as Axel. He even had a blue orchid in his hair.

"I never got to meet you yesterday, little guy." That remark put a grimace on the boy's face. "I'm Marluxia, but you can call me Marly."

Marluxia thrust the doors open to reveal the dining room lit brightly by the sun. He smiled and waved when Axel waved towards them. Axel was dressed in red silk pajamas and his hair was pulled back into a tail, held with a green ribbon. He smiled again when Roxas sat across from him at the table.

"Good morning. I hope you like pajamas and the bedding," he said, Marluxia pouring orange juice and coffee.

"Good morning, Axel," Roxas yawned and looked at his unnatural hair in the back of his spoon. "Uhh... Marly?"

"Yes, little guy?" Another grimace.

"Could you maybe bring me some boiling water and cappuccino mix? I hate black coffee and orange juice."

Marly was the one with the grimace now. Axel waved his hand and sent the man for it.

"We're going to need to change your bandages this afternoon." Axel pointed at the boys abs. He let a wave of guilt wash over his face.

"Oh, yeah."

"Again, I'm sorry." He stared into his coffee. Roxas placed his hand on Axel's and looked up at him.

"It's fine." Reassurance.

Marly returned, balancing a teapot on a serving tray which was balancing on his shoulder. He sat the tray on the table and finished with a small glass of water in the center. With grace, he deposited a small tulip in the liquid. The last thing he did was remove the flat cover to the tray.

"Enjoy, boys." He pranced away.

On the tray were bowls of oatmeal, accompanied by bowls of syrup and a sugar shaker. Axel passes a bowl to the boy who looked like he longed for food.

"Yay, food." He dug into the lumpy breakfast with a spoon after alternating his sugar and syrup.

"Hungry?"

"Mmm. Didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday. I went straight to sleep. You should know this." He was shoveling oatmeal into his mouth and Axel hid his frustration, his fault.

"I'm sorry."

"You keep apologizing." Roxas had a mouthful and was staring at Axel. "It's fine." He smiled. Axel dipped his hands into his oatmeal and opened his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Roxas yelled with a clear mouth.

"Eating?"

"Noooo. I would've thought you've used silverware before." Roxas handed him a spoon., his blue eyes twinkling.

Axel played with the spoon for almost fifteen minutes before Roxas stole it from his hand. He lifted his bowl and drank the now cooled liquid-like substance. Axel smiled and did the same.

Breakfast was over and Roxas had gone upstairs to his room. In the dresser, new clothes filled the drawers. He pulled a long sleeved shirt from the top. It was striped green and red. From another drawer, he took some jeans. He looked himself over in the mirror and traced the outline of the bandage.

"Roxy, I'm here!" Demyx walked into the room holding a medical bag. "I'm gonna change your bandages."

Roxas set the clothes on the bed and took his shirt off, blushing.

"The bandage covers your stomach _and _hips. You have to take your pants off."

Roxas blushed more and slid the sleep pants off revealing his boxers. Demyx grabbed the end of the bandage close to the boy's navel and spun him around. Roxas whimpered at the pain, just a little. The gashes were now exposed and Roxas gasped at his torso. They were scabbed over and the edges were pink and puckered. He poised his hand to touch one and Demyx slapped his hand.

"No touching. I already had to slap Zexy 'cause he wouldn't keep his fingers off and stop picking," Demyx said.

Roxas did as he was told. He squeaked and gasped and groaned when Demyx cleaned them. He wore rubber gloves and Roxas shivered at the cold sanitizer.

"We don't want infection," Demyx said.

The door creaked and Axel poked his head in. He didn't move when he saw his work.

"It's okay, Axel. You can come in," Roxas coaxed.

He trudged in, dragging his feet. He sat slowly and gently on the bed. Roxas grabbed his hand. He sighed when his skinny fingers made contact. They were warm. Demyx saw the exchange and smiled at the two.

"Roxas... would you join me for a picnic this afternoon? In the courtyard?" The words fell out of his mouth.

"That'd be nice. Can we invite Demyx and Zexion?" When Roxas asked, Axel's face saddened.

"Oh, Roxy, thanks. We can't make it though." Demyx winked at Axel while Roxas was staring at his own fingers. Axel smiled at both of them.

"Roxas, I'm going to have Luxord prepare our lunch." He stood, pulling his hand free and left the room.

"Well, we gotta get you dressed for your date," Demyx giggled.

"Date...?" Roxas turned red at the word.

"Oh. You don't want it to be a date..." Demyx whispered.

"No, if it's a date, that's fine."

"We gotta get you looking cute, not that you aren't already." Roxas blushed at the man.

Demyx finished wrapping Roxas's torso and then looked at the clothes Roxas picked out for the day.

"No long sleeves. It's nice out." He threw the shirt back into the drawer. "Try this." He pulled a light green short sleeve from the next drawer.

Roxas stepped behind a changing curtain and slid the shirt over his head, trying not to move his hair. He felt his sides, the shirt was tight.

"Come show me!" Demyx called. Roxas stepped out and blushed a little when the man giggled. "Cute."

"Stop it." Roxas's face went a darker red and he fell face first on the bed.

"It's a good thing." Roxas felt a hand rub his spine. "You still have to put your pants on though."

Roxas threw himself up and rushed behind the curtain holding his jeans. "Dammit, Demyx."

"I hope you have fun. It's time to go down now."


	6. Beastly Bonding

Demyx accompanied Roxas to the door to the courtyard. Roxas got a quick peck on the head and was left alone. He opened the door and the sun escaped into the house. Roxas stepped out and a warm breeze covered his face. He heard a bird tweet and observed the flowers.

"Is it pretty?" Axel's voice was just above a whisper.

"Oh, it's beautiful."

Axel held a basket out to Roxas. He opened it and removed a green tablecloth.

Axel spread the cloth over the ground and Roxas sat, with pain, and began to place the food. Axel sat, tried to cross his legs, failed, retreating to just laying out.

"Luxord made you a roast beef sandwich. He hopes you like it." Axel passed a lump wrapped in wax paper to the boy.

"Thank you." Roxas set the sandwich down and gazed at the other boy. He saw the red hair growing on his face,, the almost fangs behind his lips, the bent legs, a beast. He was in a loose red shirt and baggy pants. Roxas crossed the cloth, and much to Axel's surprise, Roxas sat in front of him and laid out on _his_ stomach. He unwrapped the sandwich, tore it, and held one side to Axel's mouth. Axel took it in his mouth and gave Roxas a smile.

"Roxas, do you really like it here?"

He nodded. Axel then stroked his hair and turned to face him.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, Roxas." Roxas grinned and Axel turned away. "I'm sorry."

Lunch finished and Axel walked Roxas to the library for their lesson with Zexion. He was sitting in one of the small chairs, bathed in sunlight. His bandages were covered in marker drawings, probably Demyx, Roxas noted. He turned his head and Roxas saw 'I love you, baby! Love, Demyx' with a heart after his name. Zexion smiled when he saw Roxas and Axel walk in together.

"Afternoon, boys." Axel shied away from him. "Axel?"

"...Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Zexion. You've been so good to me for all these years." He crumpled by Zexion's legs. Roxas kneeled and rubbed Axel's shoulder. Zexion reached down and cupped the boy's face.

"I don't care about any of this," he pointed at his face, "I'm still here. You're like a son to Demyx and I. We love you."

The lesson carried on for an hour and a half with the most output Axel had ever shown. Roxas retired to his room for a nap, leaving Axel and Zexion in the library.

Roxas sighed as he threw himsel on the bed. For being punished, he was living in the lap of luxury. Why was he being treated so well? He rolled over and looked out the window. He saw the houses down the lane, he saw his own at the very end. He loved it at the mansion, but he wanted to be home. His gaze lowered and fell on the phone he received from Zexion and Demyx laying on the table. He grabbed it and dialed a phone number, then held the receiver to his ear.

"Uhh... hello?" A voice answered his call.

"Riku?"

"Roxas, is that you?" He sounded relieved.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my god. We've been worrying about you! Sora's called me every night crying."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He got a cold that night though." I sighed when he said that.

"Do you want me to tell Sora you're fine?"

"Yeah. Don't tell him that I called you."

"We both love you, Roxas."

"I love you guys too." The phone clicked and Roxas rolled over and began to cry. Outside the door, after listening to the his voice, Axel sighed and retreated to his chamber.

* * *

><p>Zexion and Demyx were sitting in the corner of the library, in Zexion's teaching spot.<p>

"You know, Roxas could be the one." Zexion said.

"I hope so. I've never seen Axel this happy before. He's got two weeks left until he changes or stays this way."

"I don't know how Roxas is feeling about him."

"We need to give it time." Demyx said, stood, and sat down on Zexion's lap. He placed a kiss on his head, his cheek, and finally connected Zexion's lips to his own. "I love you, Zexy."

"I love you too, Demy."

* * *

><p>Roxas couldn't sleep. He felt that he really didn't need his nap. He wanted to go see Axel.<p>

The mansion was quiet and he wished that even with the staff, there'd be at least some hustle and bustle. It never came, though. With all these rooms, he thought he could at least find something for he and Axel to do. Maybe a game? He didn't know if Axel played board games or video games. A movie? He didn't know what Axel could even have or where they could watch it. Maybe he'd go ask someone.

"Hello?" He called in the kitchen.

"Hey there, short stuff," Marluxia answered from the pantry. He stepped out with a stack of pans.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Luxord wants these pans cleaned so he can make a cake for tomorrow's dessert," Marluxia answered. He dropped the pans into the large sink with a clang.

"Hmm. How about you go take a break and you send Axel down here?"

"He's not a servant, shorty. He wouldn't want to do it. Why do you even wanna do it?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders and said, "I was looking for something to do with him. I was thinking about washing the pans and _we_ make the cake."

"I think he would. Okay, you've got yourself a deal." Marluxia shook his pinkish locks and skipped out of the kitchen.

Roxas started the water in the sink and began to explore the place. Luxord had his ingredients organized by alphabet, size, and color. The pans in the cupboards were all shining and stacked neatly. There were cupboards on the walls filled to the brim with plates and wine glasses. It almost looked like no one's used any of it. The boy frowned at the thought that the mansion could have been filled with people dressed in elegant clothes, but became a haunted house in the eyes of most. He wanted to see it for himself now.

"Marluxia said you wanted me to meet you here."

"Hey, Axel. I thought we could do something together," Roxas told him. Axel looked unpleasant at first, but the thought of doing something with Roxas caused a small grin to play on his lips.

"What was on your mind?" Axel clacked his claws on the counter top.

"I thought we could do these dishes." Roxas pointed at the running faucet. "Then after, we could make a cake for tomorrow."

"I don't think I'd be good at that. Could we just go... watch a movie?"

"You can't get to know someone through a movie, Axel. Come on." Roxas squirted dish soap into the basin. Axel walked over, with reluctance, and watched Roxas stir the water and soap together creating foam.

"I didn't think I'd be doing something I'd make others do."

"Axel, it's good to help out sometimes." Roxas shut the water off and he handed Axel a towel to dry.

The pans looked like Luxord's others by the time the pair finished. Axel payed with the soap bubbles leftover in the sink. Roxas smiled at the innocent wonder. The boy stepped closer to him and scooped bubbles on to his finger. Axel crossed his eyes to see Roxas deposit the bubbles on his nose.

"What was that for?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. I guess you were just missing something."

"So, we're doing cake next?" Axel asked him, drying one of the pans.

Roxas took a cake mix that Luxord had set out and read the back of the box. "Strawberry."

The mix was dumped into a mixing bowl. Axel added milk, Roxas added oil. "Axel, could you crack some eggs?"

One went in, but the second- "Damn shells." He hit the bowl, splattering batter on the the walls and the two of them.

"Axel, you need to calm down. It was just an accident." Roxas held his arms down and looked straight at him. "It's okay."

Axel's eyes went wide in a rage, but he looked down. His breathing was ragged and it caught when he saw Roxas's deep blue eyes filled with sincerity. He didn't fight when Roxas hugged him.

"Roxas, what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you, Axel. Then we are going to be calm and finish that cake."


	7. Beautiful B-Movies

**Hello there! In the pursuit of fixing this story, I've vowed to make it better! I'm adding a couple more chapters that I think you'll like. I hope you do anyways... D: Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Axel!" Roxas called when he and Demyx returned to the mansion. He and the older male had been shopping around that day for something special had planned. He'd arranged with Demyx and Zexion to stay over that night and have a sleepover with him and Axel. They'd rented bad movies, bought snacks, and even new sleeping bags.<p>

"You're back!" Axel ran to the upstairs walkway and grabbed on to the banister, greeting them with a smile. He smiled, his teeth not seeming so threatening. He padded down the stairs, taking bags from both Roxas and Demyx.

"Where's Zexion?"Demyx asked.

"He's in the kitchen with Marly and Luxord. They're putting tonight's dinner together."

After he was gone, Demyx straightened Roxas's jacket and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Roxas."

"For what, Demyx?"

"Roxas, he's opening up. He's never done that," he pointed up to the walkway, "before. Even if it was Zexion or me. It's just... so heartwarming." Demyx wiped at his eyes.

"Is that good?"

"Roxas, we just may know soon. Come on, they're waiting." Demyx hoisted his remaining bags up and went into the kitchen.

Roxas stood there and thought about what Demyx had said. He nodded his head and grinned. He was seeing the change in the person he once thought was the most horrifying creatures he could ever meet. But he just remembered the one who'd saved him from Hayner.

"Roxy!" That was new. "Hurry up!"

As he made his way into the kitchen, Axel was plating French fries. He snuck a couple, but Roxas just laughed at him. Demyx was sticking hot dogs with a long fork; they were going to be roasted. Zexion was gathering the supplies for dessert, s'mores. Axel looked up at Roxas and smiled with a fry dangling from his mouth.

"Axel, that's our dinner. The more you eat, the less you'll actually get," Roxas scolded.

"But, Roxas, they're so good! Have you ever had them homemade? Luxord showed me before he went home." He stepped over to the boy and pushed a fry into his mouth. "Let's go eat."

Zexion had started a fire and the other three began to roll out the sleeping bags. Axel and Marluxia had moved the television in earlier. They began to sit around the fire with their forks in hand, ready to dip them into the flames.

"Be careful not to set them on fire," Demyx instructed. He watched his expand and darken. He pulled it out and began to chew it.

Zexion and Roxas were next, following Demyx's model. Axel was last. He watched the flames dance more than his own dinner and soon, his became a glowing ball of fire. He pulled the stick out and tried to stop it from burning, but Zexion took the fork and sat it back in the fire place. It became a charred mess in seconds.

"Gah! Nothing goes right!" Axel cried out and bent his stick into a 'V' shape.

"Axel. Calm yourself," Roxas cooed, pulling him over and pushing Axel's head onto his shoulder. "Just calm down, please. This night won't go well if you're already pushed past your limit. There's more... or have mine."

Axel shook his head on the boy's shoulder. "No, I'll make another. Will you help me so it's just right?"

"Yeah, I'll help." They picked themselves up off of the floor and made their way back into the kitchen.

"Demyx, it's happening," Zexion said.

"You think so? Nothing against anyone here, but I never thought it'd happen. But we're getting close, aren't we?" Demyx laid against Zexion's chest and wrapped Zexion's arms around his own body. "You're so warm."

"Maybe that's just the fire, mullet-brain."

"No, it's definitely you."

Axel and Roxas returned with a fresh hot dog and they reshaped the fork. Zexion and Demyx sat back and watched the two in front of the fire. Roxas led the fork into the fire. He coached Axel, but made him do his own work. He told him when to turn it, and finally Axel had the finished product.

"I did it. Finally, I can eat." Axel bit the roasted dog.

Movies came next. Roxas and Demyx had rented the Ed Wood films _Glen or Glenda _and _Plan 9 From Outer Space._ Demyx made Zexion lay next to him in front of the television. Axel looked from the movies to Roxas multiple times until Roxas finally grabbed his hand and laid next to him. Axel gulped when Roxas draped Axel's arm over his back and pressed close to his side. He only laughed when the older began to tremble.

"I've heard that these are the worst things to ever grace the screen. And why did you get these?" Zexion asked.

"Slumber parties always have bad movies, Zexy," Demyx replied. "Now hush. He's kind of cute dressed as a lady."

"Oh, God, Demyx. That was totally unnecessary," Roxas groaned, throwing a pillow at him.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, shorty."

The movies finished and they were sitting in front of the fire again. They were making s'mores for dessert. Again, Roxas helped Axel and the older boy hugged him for it. It was a surprise to Roxas, but he settled in as Axel fed him the marshmallow sandwich. Demyx made a mess and got chocolate in his hair somehow. But things became quiet again after he stopped crying for Zexion to cut it out.

"Demyx, how about I just wash it out?"

"That's a possibility..."

"Come here. Guys, we'll back," Zexion told Axel and Roxas.

"Roxas, I wanna thank you," Axel whispered after the two had left.

"For what, Axel?" Roxas hated when he was randomly thanked without an apparent reason.

"You've been so nice to me. I just can't believe it," Axel yawned. He stretched and fell back onto his sleeping bag.

"Axel, I like you." Roxas crawled into his sleeping bag and maneuvered his closer to Axel.

"I think I like you, too." He wrapped an arm around Roxas who'd rolled over, facing away from the fire.

"Good," Roxas yawned. "Good night. When Zexion and Demyx come back, tell them I said it." And he went quiet, leaving Axel alone. But, Axel smiled at the boy in the sleeping bag. He did like him. He liked being with him, maybe even loved it. He just couldn't tell yet.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd ya like it? Please say you did. Please please please. Share and review? :D Oh, and check out my other ones! I'll love ya for it. :3<strong>


	8. Beastly Breakaways

**Here's another dose of new! I changed this one a lot. Not exactly following the film story anymore and I'm happy with it. The real thing is if your are.**

* * *

><p>A week and a half passed. Zexion and Demyx watched as Roxas and Axel grew closer. Reading by the fire, running around the courtyard, learning new things about each other. There was a week before Axel's birthday.<p>

"I feel this will never work," Axel grumbled while Zexion brushed through his hair.

"Not with that attitude." Zexion's bandages were gone, leaving his face scarred. He kept a laminated piece of the bandage as a wristband, the part with the message from Demyx.

* * *

><p>"Big night," Demyx said as he tied Roxas's bowtie.<p>

The boy was dressed in a sharp black suit with a silky aqua shirt. "I'm nervous." He felt his abdomen, running his fingers over the scars.

* * *

><p>"Axel, hurry up and show me how you look." Zexion tapped his foot outside the changing curtain.<p>

"Axel stepped out in his suit, tailored for his body. His suit was black with a red shirt underneath. He sat back down in front of Zexion who did a touch up on his hair and escorted him out.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Roxas. He's waiting!" Demyx bubbled. He picked up a strangely shaped case and pulled Roxas behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Then there they were. Roxas smiled when he saw Axel, and Axel smiled back. They were guided down the stairs by who accompanied them. They led Roxas down to a room he had never been in before. The ceiling was high and held a grand chandelier. Zexion and Demyx ran to the corner of the room with a piano. Roxas and Axel met in the center of the room as Demyx pulled himself onto the piano and began to play a violin. Following suit, Zexion began to play his instrument. Axel placed his hand around Roxas's back as Roxas wrapped his arm around Axel's shoulder and they both clasped hands.<p>

"Roxas, you've been the highlight of my life."

Roxas blushed a deep red. "I've had the best times here, Axel."

The dance finished and Axel took the boy by the hand and led him to the opening to the garden.

"Axel, could I ask you for something?"

"Anything."

"Can I have longer to talk to my family? When I spoke to Riku last, Sora was going crazy without me."

"Your friend called last night. He said that this Sora has been in bed for a week." Axel watched the boy's face break. Roxas began to tear up.

"Please. He needs me. He's my brother."

Axel reached for his hands. "Go home. Go to your family." He stood and turned away.

"It's just that easy for you to say?" Roxas glared up at Axel. He shoved Axel in the chest. The music stopped and the two 'chaperones' started to rush over. Axel held his hand up. "It couldn't have been like that, Axel!"

"Roxas, if you're going to be like this, you don't have to leave!" His voice became louder.

"If it was like this, I don't know why I didn't ask sooner!" Roxas looked up into Axel's face, looking for traces of an answer.

"Leave, Roxas! Go! Do what you want! Just get out," Axel roared at the shorter boy. "Don't come back!"

* * *

><p>Roxas backed away from him and began for the stairs. Marluxia was dressed as fancy as the others. He tried to stop Roxas and ask what was going on, but the blond pushed through. He threw the door to his room open and pulled clothes out of the dresser. He didn't know what he would do with them, but he just took them. He left the money card on the desk. He took a last look at the place. The robes hanging on the wall, the sleeping bag thrown in the corner. Downstairs, the coast was free and he just ran faster. He made it home, but knocked on the door.<p>

"Roxas?" Aerith stood in the doorway with a robe and slippers on. Her hair was messy and unkempt.

"I'm home..." Roxas stepped past her and started to his room. Aerith's eyes never left his body. She wondered why he was dressed in a tuxedo, clutching clothes. He just didn't want her to see him cry at the fact he'd ruined the only relationship he'd ever had.

Riku and Sora were in bed. His room was too empty, so he decided to camp out here. It'd be a surprise for them when they woke if. For when he woke up... if he'd even sleep tonight. He replayed the words that were exchanged. He couldn't believe himself. He'd hurt the most innocent person he'd ever known and just ran out. Thinking about it made the tears fall faster and he slumped against the wall, looking out the window over the bed. You could see the mansion from his home. He watched the lights die out before closing his eyes. But he was left with guilt before sleeping; a cry rang out from the distance.

* * *

><p>Zexion and Demyx caught Axel as he fell to his knees in the middle of the room. They watched him, in tears of their own, as they watched him cry for the first time in front of them. He pounded the floor with closed fists. He scraped the tiling with his claws, wailing.<p>

"Axel, why did you do that?" Demyx asked him.

"Because I thought it was the right thing to do."

"We thought the right thing to do was find love for him, Axel." Zexion held Axel's head close to his chest. The boy began to soak his shirt, but Zexion didn't care.

"Zexion, I did..."

"Oh, Axel." Demyx.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"Axel, it's cliche, but you've got a broken heart," Demyx answered.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Roxas was still awake. He'd woken up an hour after he got home some time around midnight. He felt torn inside. He looked at his suit, wrinkled and messy. He needed to change. Riku's clock read 8:13. The two snored still. He stood and stretched. He removed his tie and dropped in on Riku's desk. He felt like he was on auto-pilot. He went downstairs, kicked his shoes off by the door, made a pot of coffee for himself and the adults, and sat on the couch in the living room. He stared at the television even though it was off. Twenty minutes after, Aerith woke up and joined him. She sat by him and rubbed his shoulder. She complimented his suit, but he didn't thank her. He stayed quiet with a mug of black coffee in hand.<p>

"Roxas, everything's okay."

"No. No, it's not."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm selfish and ruined something perfect. I'm in love, Mom." The fact he called her 'mom' surprised him. What surprised him most was how easy it was for him to say he was in love. But he loved Axel. He couldn't do anything about it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. The big moment. What'd you think? Pass or fail? Please review and share, and when you're done here, click on my name and check out more. Please please please. I love making you guys happy. <strong>


	9. Beautifully Broken

**So, I'm getting closer to the end. I hate ending things because then there's nothing else to write. :/**

* * *

><p>The blond laid out on his bed. His own bed. It'd been a week since he returned home. He remembered it with a dull pain. He was freed.<p>

"Roxas, come on. We're going out," Sora said from his doorway. "Riku and Aerith are getting read downstairs."

"I'll be down in a minute. I've just gotta change," Roxas answered.

He opened the dresser in his room. His old clothes were still there. Roxas could only bring a pair of pajamas with him, he also brought an outfit. He was wearing the set of aqua pajamas and he pulled out the outfit he wore on the picnic with Axel. Roxas removed his shirt; the claw marks were still there, but turning white and the scabs were becoming less and less.

"Come on, Roxas!" Sora called.

"Coming." Roxas's voice was barely a whisper. He traced the gashes with his fingertips and slipped the shirt over his head.

His family was waiting for him downstairs. He felt uncomfortable around Aerith. She'd cried when he came home in the middle of the night a week ago. She wasn't sure when she'd see him again, or even if she would. Roxas hadn't said anything about his experience to anyone. He hadn't even been to school yet.

"Come on, Roxas. We're going for breakfast," Riku said.

"What about Leon?" Roxas asked in a weak voice.

"He'll join us, honey," Aerith told him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and rubbed one.

They arrived at a local diner twenty minutes later. The lights were dimmed and the door was propped open, letting a cool breeze in. They sat in a pleather seated booth, Riku with Sora and Roxas with Aerith. Aerith and the other boys ordered pancakes. Roxas ordered a cappuccino and oatmeal with a bottle of syrup.

When the food came, Roxas asked, "Can you hand me that?" As he was pointing at a glass canister of sugar.

"Sure." And Aerith gave it to him.

He flipped the tab for the sugar and began to pour a generous amount into his bowl. He alternated sugar with syrup and stirred until his mixture became soupy. He held the bowl to his lips and started to slurp it down.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Aerith asked.

He couldn't answer, his cheeks filled with oatmeal.

"He's just hungry, honey," Leon said, coming up behind them. Roxas looked up at him with his full mouth as the man tousled his hair.

"Sorry. I don't know why I did that." He felt ashamed.

"It's fine. You did nothing wrong," Leon said, pulling a chair over to the end of the table.

"Morning, Dad," Sora said with a full mouth. Roxas liked how he called them 'mom' and 'dad'. He just couldn't do it himself.

"How are you guys today?" Leon asked.

"Fine. We're all fine," Aerith told him.

Sora and Riku nodded. Roxas looked into his bowl. He stirred the contents and scooped some oatmeal into his mouth.

"And you, Roxas?"

"I'm good."

"Good."

Roxas sat in silence and finished his breakfast while everyone talked around and over him. He sipped his drink loudly, receiving stares. But they laughed at him, thinking it was just to get attention. He just wanted to go back. His house or maybe just back before anything ever happened.

"May I go to the restroom?" He asked.

"Roxas, you don't have to ask," Leon said to him, moving his chair out of the way.

He looked in the mirror after he was finished. Something most people did, just to fix their hair or makeup. He felt that he looked visibly different, but he really didn't. His eyes had dulled in their luster. He wanted to call Demyx or Zexion. Maybe even Luxord or Marly in the kitchen. He really wanted to talk to Axel, but he didn't know anymore. That night replayed in his head. He took the phone out and scrolled through the numbers and finally stopped on one.

"Hello?"

"Uhm, is this Luxord?"

"Speaking."

"It's Roxas."

"Hey, short stuff!" He held the phone away from his mouth. "Guys, Roxas is on the phone!"

Roxas began to shake his head. "No, Luxord. Please don't."

"Roxas, you left us like there was a fire. You didn't even say 'goodbye' to anyone. Axel's a wreck, Roxas."

Roxas was stabbed with guilt. He knew what he did. He just didn't feel like breaking down in a diner bathroom.

"Luxord, I'm sorry. I screwed up."

"Roxas, I know. I know. He wants you to come back."

""I don't think I can. I don't think I'm welcome." Roxas stood against the wall and began to slide down. He was sitting on the floor; what had he come to?

"Roxas, you hurt him, yes. But, do you really think he won't let you in again?"

"I don't know, Luxord."

"You have to try, Roxas! We were so close –"

"To what?"

"Roxas, you'd have to come back to know," he finished. It was a cryptic message and the phone clicked off on him."

* * *

><p>"Was that really Roxas?" Marluxia asked Luxord as he hung up the phone.<p>

"No."

"Luxord, if you try to lie to me, I'll cut you. He hurt Axel and you know it." The pink-haired waiter pointed a black-gloved finger at the ceiling.

"Marluxia, stop being over-dramatic. They love each other. They just need to say it to each other. You can't hate him. They were both kind of in the wrong." Luxord rested on his palm and played with a knife.

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "He's lucky Zexion and Demyx haven't left. He'd have killed one of us by now. Roxas is lucky that I didn't poison his food."

"He was wrong and he knows it, Marluxia! They both do!" He pounded his fist on the counter top. "Roxas doesn't think he can even come back." His voice grew louder, bringing his accent out.

"Not if I was in charge." Marluxia loaded a tray up, huffed, and exited.

Luxord dipped his head into an empty pot and yelled out.

* * *

><p>"Roxas?" Sora asked through the restroom door.<p>

"Yeah?"

Sora stepped into the restroom and found his brother sitting on the floor. He was sitting between two sink with a cell phone in his hand. His head rolled around to look up at Sora.

"Why are you on the floor, Roxas?" He asked, a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Cause I'm a screw-up, Sora. Here," he held his hand out, "help me up."

"Come on," Sora grunted, "they're ready to go."

"Is it bad that I miss living there?"

Sora looked at him. "I don't know. How was it? It's your choice whether it was bad or good."

Roxas thought through everything that had happened. The first tour, punching Hayner, watching Zexion make a plea for him, being injured **and **saved by Axel. Finally he got to the point where Axel began to open up. Then it started to get nice. He started feeling happy where he was.

"It was great, Sora."

"Then I guess it's not a bad thought."

* * *

><p>"Will you help me make dinner?" Aerith asked Roxas, who was sitting alone at the table.<p>

"Yeah." He slid the chair in and stood with her. "What is dinner?"

"Oh, I think we'll make some kind of pasta." She washed her hands and blew bubbles at Roxas.

Riku and Sora were upstairs. Leon was dozing off in an armchair in the living room. Aerith looked at the blond with confused worry.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know."

She turned his body and bent down to his eye level. "Roxas, you are not my son, I know. I've accepted you into my family and I love you. You can talk to me about anything." She held his shoulders. "Let me in."

His lip quivered. "Well, it's what I told you. Not much to it."

"Oh, honey." She was being motherly to him. She hugged him tightly and let go after he began to gasp. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He looked into the sink and caught his breath. He only looked up when he saw erratic headlights pass the house and go further up the street. He followed the car with his eyes until it stopped in the driveway of house number seven.

"I wonder whats... going on," Aerith said.

"I don't know." Roxas was puzzled, but he finished his job and went up to his room. He opened the window and sat on the sill, looking over at Axel's house. Then he heard laughter and shattering glass.

* * *

><p><strong>What you think? Review and share? Share the love with all the AkuRoku fans! I love you for reading!<strong>


	10. Beastly

**Here ya go. Please enjoy. I'm really starting to enjoy my Marly. Yes, I know this is just called Beastly. And yes, I know Beastly is a Beauty and the Beast story... it's my second favorite after the Disney.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luxord sat with Marluxia in the kitchen. They sat in silence after the argument from earlier. They thought about that night. There was something not said to Roxas when he'd called. It was Axel's birthday in an hour. They couldn't deal with the blow he'd be dealt when he turned eighteen. Marluxia didn't know why he stayed, maybe because he couldn't do anything, probably because he thought of Luxord as his best friend. Zexion and Demyx were in bed with Axel; he'd asked if they'd count that as an early gift. Marluxia huffed and sighed. He stretched his arms over his head and Luxord yawned after shuffling a deck of cards. They both jolted when a smoke alarm started.<p>

"What the hell?" Luxord yelled.

"Where would it be coming from if not here?"

They both rushed out and found fire climbing the curtains in the foyer. It dripped down onto the floor and Marluxia ran for water, or even a fire extinguisher.

"Zexion! Demyx! We could use your help!" Luxord called out with cupped hands.

"Luxord's calling for us," Zexion mumbled to Demyx. They were on each side of Axel in his bed.

"I don't want to get up."

Luxord called again. He was closer this time. He actually threw the door open. "There are fires breaking out everywhere around the house! I don't know how it's happening!"

The two rolled off the bed and Axel woke. "What's going on?"

"Fire, Axel. Stay. Here." Demyx was firm in his tone and he followed the two out.

"What is going on over there, Roxas?" Aerith had come up to his room when she saw the first fire.

"I don't know, but I have to go over there."

Aerith grabbed his hand. She looked at him with worried eyes. "Roxas -"

"Aerith, please. I need to go."

She let go of him. "Be careful. Try not to get hurt."

He slid his shoes on and pulled a jacket over his head. "Call for help."

Hayner was drunk. He felt that he needed to get back at the stupid blond and the huge lug. They humiliated him. He couldn't take that. He spent the time since planning. He'd sneak in, keep the held quiet with a distraction; he didn't know until tonight that he'd become an arsonist.

"It's everywhere!" A man's voice. He had an accent.

Did they not have a fire extinguisher?

"Get some more water, Marluxia!" Someone else. His voice was higher.

Hayner was prepared, in his thoughts, for a maiming. He thought it'd work out like a movie featuring gangs from the 1950s. You disgrace me, you're losing something. He had his lighter and a six-inch kitchen knife from his house. He just needed to find _them_.

The door was open when Roxas arrived. There were charred and flaming curtains in the foyer. Not only the curtains, but the flames spread to the walls and floor. Some windows had even cracked and blown out. Demyx ran in dressed in pajamas and carrying a bucket.

"Roxas!" He almost dropped the bucket in surprise.

"I came when I first saw-" he stopped himself. "What's going on?"

"We don't know. Axel's upstairs. Go make sure he stays there. I'll hug you later." He threw his bucket on a fire.

Roxas ran to the staircase. Zexion ran out of the kitchen with Marluxia and Luxord. They stopped when the saw him. Like Demyx, they almost dropped their buckets. Zexion looked up at him with his one uncovered eye.

"Roxas!" Both Zexion and Luxord yelled. Marluxia stayed quiet.

"Demyx told me to go to Axel. Make sure he's okay. " Roxas looked down on them. The flames cast an orange glow on their faces.

"Go. We'll take care of everything down here," Zexion instructed. "We found a fire extinguisher in the pantry. We'll use the rest of this water, then go to that."

Before Roxas left, he said, "My mom called for help. They'll be here." It was weird for him to call her his mom, but it felt right then.

The upstairs of the manor was dark and quiet. It felt completely different, like he wasn't even in the same house. Was Roxas afraid? Terrified. He trembled as he turned the corner. The door to his room was left open. He'd stop, but...

"Axel?" He whispered.

There was no answer.

"Hello?" Axel wasn't in his bed., but at the door of his balcony. The door was closed, but he heard footsteps and turned. "Who's there?"

"I couldn't find the blond. I'll have to settle with you first."

Axel looked at the boy who'd entered the room. His eyes were wild, he didn't know what he was doing. His hair was matted with sweat. He stumbled a little. The boy was familiar, but Axel didn't remember where from.

"The blond?" Did he mean Roxas?

"You guys..." The boy caught himself on the wall. "I just want to hurt you."

Axel was confused, but he saw the boy draw a kitchen knife. Axel couldn't defend himself with a weapon, but he'd hold out; the boy was clearly drunk, he couldn't do much at all. It was mostly dodging for Axel, but he was still unsure.

"God dammit, hold still!" The boy screeched.

Axel kept moving. He even threw a blanket on him to stay away. He was slow to escape, but he cut through it.

"Stay still!" Hayner yelled as Axel struck him down. The claws tore his shirt. Like Roxas, he'd cut his chest and torso. He was still as Axel held him to the floor with his foot.

"You'll leave or I'll kill you," Axel growled through his fangs, down in Hayner's face.

"Axel?"

The small voice in the hall made him stop. But he thought, _it's too late for anything to happen, midnight would be here in just minutes_. And then he fell with a sharp pain in his foot. He felt like howling in agony, but only his breath caught and he gasped.

"Axel?" Roxas's voice was closer.

"I'll kill you first." Hayner stood and pointed his knife at Axel. Axel saw his blood in the moonlight.

"What are you doing here?" The question was directed to Hayner.

Roxas saw the scene in front of him and his mind went blank. He felt like he'd come too late. Hayner grinned at him and knelt by Axel. He grabbed a fist of Axel's hair and plased the knife at the base of his neck.

"Roxas, just go," Axel grunted. He tried to calm his own nerves so Roxas would stay calm.

"Where do you want it?" Hayner was talking about his knife. He pushed further into Axel's neck. Then he moved the knife to his side.

"Stop it!" Roxas screamed.

"Okay!" Hayner smiled and drove the knife into Axel's side. There was a chime from the clock tower in town. One minute to midnight. Roxas threw himself at Hayner and they rolled through the balcony door.

"You're next!" Hayner straddled Roxas and punched his face.

"I don't understand what you're doing this for!" Roxas screamed in his face and pushed his body off of his. A second chime.

Hayner had trouble standing. He vomited a little over the balcony edge and drew his hand across his mouth. He coughed. The third chime. Hayner tripped and started over the side. Roxas caught him. He looked at Hayner with an almost swollen eye.

"You can't do this!" Hayner yelled, hitting Roxas's hand.

"I'm not going to let you fall!" He didn't care what Hayner'd done. And there went the fourth chime.

"Let. Me. Go."

He'd smacked at Roxas's hand more and he finally let him go as the fifth chime rang out. Hayner tumbled over the side, his face held an expression thinking Roxas would never do it. The fall wasn't long, but he landed with pain. He let go of a deep sigh and gave up. By the sixth chime, Roxas had also vomited.

"Axel?" He asked after regaining a silver of composure.

"Yeah." His breathing was shallow, ragged.

On the seventh chime, Roxas had Axel up and standing. Rain had started outside.

"Come on. We need to get you help."

"No, Roxas. Outside."

Eighth chime.

"Axel, we need to go." Roxas was on the verge of crying. Axel detached from him and limped to the balcony.

"Roxas, I don't care if I changed back or not. I'm just... you came back. Roxas, I want you to know."

Ninth.

"Know what, Axel?"

"Roxas... I'm in love with you." He collapsed and laid in the rain. His breathing was soon drowned out by the rain.

Roxas knew how _he_ felt, but he didn't know how Axel did. Would he say it? He'd have to tell him. Aside from the temper, Axel was perfect. Tears came down like the rain outside. He crawled to Axel and stretched his arms over his side. Axel was quiet as the tenth chime sounded.

"Axel, please stay."

"Roxas, you came back. I heard you didn't think you could. That hurt to hear." His breath caught and he looked down at his stomach. His blood had spread out. He closed his eyes. Eleven chimes now.

"No, no, no, no, no. You can't do this. You have to stay here. With me. I need you. Please." He pounded Axel's chest. "You love me, Axel. And I love you, too." He brushed wet hair from Axel's eyes.

Twelve chimes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not good with <em>almost<em> death scenes. Be positive? Share and review! Love ya!**


End file.
